oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Ketsueki
Keiko Ketsueki '( , ''Ketsueki Keiko) falsely registered as Yuuki Maeda ( , Maeda Yuuki), and also known as the villain '''Vampire is a waitress working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Keiko is a petite girl with a pale complexion, auburn hair, and pink eyes. She usually ties her hair up in two high ponytails and she has dark circles and dark under-eye bags. She looks to be of high school age. With the minimal effects of her quirk, she has slightly pointed ears and pointed incisors. She has stubbly little bat wings on her back which have no function until she drinks a certain threshold of blood. This is not her original appearance, and what she looked like before her life as a villain is unknown. Keiko doesn't go without a small amount of blood to enhance her appearance and abilities at all times. Casually, she enjoys wearing cute clothing, typically in dark colours like maroon or black, and usually with a white blouse. She does nothing to actively change her regular appearance, as in her villain gear she usually drinks enough blood to transform into something unrecognisable, coupled with her villain outfit. Her villain outfit consists of a deep red top with a open back, black leggings, and her equipment. While working at the Eternal Summer, she stays with her regular appearance while wearing a uniform (the tops she usually wears and an apron) Name Keiko's full name is Keiko Ketsueki ( ). The characters for her given name Keiko (恵子) contain kei (恵) meaning blessing or grace, and the character for child, ko (子). Her surname Ketsueki (血液) means blood, and sounds similar to the Japanese for Vampire (吸血鬼, Kyūketsu), a relevant comparison to her quirk and general bloodsucking tendencies. Their alias, which they use while working at the Eternal Summer, is “Maeda Yuuki”. Maeda (前田) uses the characters mae (前, in front/forwards) and da (田, a field). Yuuki (悠生) uses the characters yuu (悠 distant/leisurely) and ki (生 living). Personality Keiko possesses a twisted personality, a result of a lifetime of neglect and bullying, and she believes that to be acknowledged she must be dramatic and deadly. Having been unable to truly express herself for years, she remains in her childhood personality, being an extroverted, loud, bubbly, and at times childish. She has no tolerance towards people who look down on her or others, and is quick to anger and become violent in this regard. Keiko puts an effort in keeping up a cutesy persona to hide the instability of her mental health. As a result of this, she takes particular care of her appearance, always trying to look “cute” both as a way of disguising herself, and because it gets her a lot of attention. Keiko is generally a friendly person within reason.She latches on to people quite easily, and is extremely loyal once you've gained her trust. As such, she makes an effort to reciprocate this and reigns in her unstable behaviour towards her friends so that they feel they can trust her. Keiko believes, however, if they aren’t slightly unsettled by her at all times, she isn't doing something right. Keiko has a twisted sort of sibling rivalry with Shino Kitamura, and the two endlessly prank and antagonise each other in private. The rest of the Organisation tends to keep out of this. Keiko loves being the centre of attention, and hates being ignored. As a result of her past, Keiko despises bullies, and those that prey or pick on the weak. When doing villain work, she likes leaving a mark/logo somewhere so everyone knows she was involved. What she wants most in the world is for everyone to know of her, and to fear her to a degree as retaliation to everyone in her life dismissing her as a waste of space prior to the discovery of her quirk. Keiko genuinely believes that the only way people will really see her is through fear or admiration of her skills, seeing as all other attempts when she was growing up had no effect on others, and the best way to do that is through crime. Keiko is beyond caring that her quirk can easily kill and embraces the fact that the more blood she drains, the stronger she is. Keiko stays with Nocturne as he is the first person who was truly nice to her, and displays this behaviour with anyone else willing to show her the same amount of sincerity. She also likes the colour purple and red, blood, sweets, "cute things", and bats - which she thinks are the cutest animal. She dislikes places that are too bright, bitter things, her own eye bags, and what she looks like in Blood Drive mode, despite thinking bats are cute. Abilities Quirk Vampire Bat ( コウモリ, Kyūketsu Kōmori): Keiko's quirk progressively transforms her into a vampire-like status. Consuming human blood activates Vampire Bat, she gradually transforms into a bat-like creature and adopts more bat-like abilities depending on the amount consumed. Her power subsists from blood, so the more blood she drinks the more bat-like features she can adopt, and the longer she can keep it up. Blood also provides a boost of energy for her, and a minor boost in strength and speed depending on how much she drinks. Echolocation '(エコーロケーション ''Ekōrokēshon): Keiko can emit very high-pitched sound waves from her vocalisations in any of her non-human forms, allowing her to see by the action of sound. This is what her official quirk registry is under her alias. Other Abilities and Skills '''General Knowledge: Keiko has typical high school level knowledge, having gone through at least 2 years of high school with good scores. She’s also particularly knowledgeable about bats, likely due to the action of her quirk. At the Restaurant: Keiko drinks a prodigious amount of liquid on a daily basis. Her knowledge of drinks makes her a perfect candidate for barista action at The Eternal Summer, though she also acts as a waitress. Stats Equipment * Blood Bank: Canisters made of a lightweight metal alloy that Keiko uses to store blood while mobile. These canisters are connected to her knives by a puncture-proof composite epoxy-reinforced tube, allowing her knives to directly drain blood into these canisters. * Bloodletters: A pair of syringe-like daggers connected to her Blood Banks. Due to the tubes they are connected to, they can only be thrown 20ft before being pulled back by tubing, but they can be disconnected from their tubes to be thrown or dropped further. * Night Mask: An over-face night mask, used to block out light and other external stimuli save for hearing, allowing Keiko to further focus on her echolocation. Battles and Events Quotes * (To Nocturne) "It's okay as long as they don't die, right?" * (To Shino Kitamura) "Sucks to suck, magnet boy!" Trivia * Keiko's mother possessed the quirk Bat, which granted her bat-like qualities. Her father possessed the quirk Energising Blood, which gave his blood healing and vitalising qualities. This specific combination combined to form Keiko's quirk, Vampire Bat. * Keiko represents the colour red in the Organisation's colour spectrum. Category:Playable Characters Category:The Organisation